Between the Raindrops
by stanakaticalways
Summary: A back look on what could have been the relationship between two young teenagers. Life has it's ups and downs and these two face plenty of both. A new back story on Kate and Rick.
1. Authors Note:

**Authors Note:**

Dear Castle Fandom,

I have decided to write a casket fanfic but I'm going to start from long ago and change their future story a bit. I know it's going to be different to what you guys are all use to reading but i have read plenty of fanfics about a different past for the characters and i was inspired. I'm hopeful that this new back story to their relationship will be an interesting tale. I'm heading towards many, many chapters so if you like the idea please go ahead and enjoy.


	2. At the beginning with you

**Hey guys, new story here so please review and tell me what you think. This story is obviously set in America, NY, but unfortunately I don't know much about their schooling system so please bear with me as it will be mostly in Australian school years **

Kate woke to her alarm at 7:00 am on a Monday morning. First day of year 9 was going to be a tough one she thought. She didn't really have anyone in her class that she was really close.

Her and Maddy hadn't really talked much over the holidays. Maddy was always out drinking and partying while Kate just tended to stay at home and go for the occasional walk at the park. Both her parents had taken two weeks of off work so they could go out to their cabin for a summer break. Kate spent the 4th of July laughing hysterically with her mother watching her dad try to create their own firework show with some he had bought on the car drive up.

Being the only child didn't suck too much for Kate as the three of them were pretty close. She believed her parents were the ideal icon for never ending love. Sure they had a few arguments but they always worked it out before going to bed. Kate remembers the only time that they slept apart was when her father pulled her out of school in grade 2 to go watch a baseball game. Kate had found the whole situation funny and took full advantage of her father sleeping on the couch by drawing on his face with pens she had found in the study.

After having a quick 10 minute shower Kate steps into her walk in closet, something she loves most about her bedroom, picks out a simple pair of skinny tight blue jeans and loose band t-shirt. Curling the ends of her hair to perfection and applying a light layer of make-up she turned to her full length mirror and smiled. Her looks was something she was grateful for, but she was never snobby about it like most of the girls she was really close friends with at school. Maddy knew she was beautiful so she showed it off in short skirts and dresses and loads of makeup. Kate was not like that; she covered up her body not wanting the whole world to notice her and loves the natural look.

Spraying on some nice perfume she had bought for school, she grabbed her bag that was packed the night before and headed out the bedroom door. Kate was not really a breakfast type of person and especially on school morning so walking into her separate bathroom down the hall she brushed her teeth, checked her reflection and left.

Kate only lived about a 10 minute walking distant from her high school so she headed off down the street and off to school. They didn't live in the middle of the city, more of a little town outside the city but it was full of life. Everyone basically knew each other, plenty of attractions and only a 30-40 minute car ride from the city.

Her parents had jobs in the city, her mother was a lawyer and her father a professor at one of the universities in the city. This meant that Kate spends most of her time alone just the way she likes it.

Arriving at school 10 minutes later, Kate walked through the front gates and headed toward the year 9 area. Good thing about her school was that nearly every year group was separated from the other. Year 7,8 and 9 had their own little quads to hang around in but shared a canteen. Across the oval was the senior campus. The years 10,11 and 12's didn't have separate quads but more of a set rule between the students of where they all sit and recess and lunch.

Looking around for Maddy, Kate bumped into Lanie. Kate knew Lanie from previous classed they had shared but they never really talked. Only a few conversations here and there.

Mumbling a sorry Kate looked up to see what use to be the quiet little geeky girl that sat in the corner with braces and big glasses was now transformed into this radiant looking girl.

'Wow, you've changed so much Lanie'

Lanie smiled at Kate and blushed slightly. 'Thanks. Looks like we are in the same class this year yeah?'

'I guess so. I'm glad to know at least one familiar face I swear there are all new people or something.'

Both girls were separated from their usual group of friends but they were both just going to have to make due and stick together. It wasn't going to get any better than this.

The bell startled both girls and they laughed slightly at each other and how they jumped.

'Well I guess we should head to class then?' Kate said walking off into the direction of their class room. Lanie walking by her side directed her to where the class was.

'Miss White? Ever heard of her?' Kate asked

'Nah, but apparently my brother had her a few years back and she is hell nice'

Walking into class they spotted their teacher who would not only be homeroom but also Maths, Science and Health. She looked very young and could only be about 25. Finding two seats at the front of the class they both settled down.

After talking for a few minutes, what seemed like the whole class had settled into seats and was just chatting.

'Welcome class. I'm Miss White. And I must say that I must have gotten the good looking bunch'

Everyone laughed at that. Maybe Year 9 won't be that bad Kate thought.

Recess and Lunch were normal as usual. Kate sat with Maddy and her friends while Lanie sat with hers. Kate kept looking over at Lanie and they would smile at each other. Kate was really enjoying have a friend who wasn't so out there like Maddy. Lanie liked to read and was focused on doing a medical degree in UNI unlike Maddy who didn't really care what she did as long as it was high paying and didn't involve too much effort.

Last session was an interesting one as they were doing group activities in Health. Lanie and Kate didn't really talk to anyone in their class so Kate decided to go up to Rick who use to be a really good friend in primary school to be a part of their group. Rick said yes and invited his friend Javier into the group.

'So Kate what have you been up to these past few years? We haven't spoken since like year 7!' Rick asked Kate while writing down notes Miss White was writing on the board.

'Not much at all, been looking for a job these past holidays but nobody seems to be hiring. You?'

'ehh, little bit of this and a little bit of that. Javi and I just tend to play video games and go out. Nothing too exciting.' He explained. Kate looked up and smiled at him. He was still the same goofy kid he always was.

Soon enough it was 3pm and was time to leave. Miss White dismissed the class and the four of them left the class clustered up against the other classmates. Once out and safe from the teenage stampede Lanie and Kate swapped mobile numbers. Rick quickly jumped in getting theirs and so did Javi. Rick really just wanted Kate's as he was enjoying being friends with her again and wanted the message her later that night.

Kate walked home and noticed her mother's car in the garage. It was very unusual for her to be home this early. Walking through the back door she found her mum in the kitchen baking what smelt like her famous fettuccini sauce.

'Hey mum what are you doing home so early?' she asked putting her bad down on the couch and walking over to plop onto one of the bar stools behind the kitchen counter.

Johanna turned around and smiled at her daughter.

'Had nothing to do other than paperwork so I came home to cook an early dinner and to see how your first day of school was'

'It was great! I have an awesome teacher she's so young and so funny! And I like some of the people in my class. It was a good day mum.'

Smiling at her daughters excitement she continued getting things out of cupboards and the fridge continuing with her cooking.

'That's great sweetie; I thought you said Maddy wasn't in your class this year?'

Kate sighed. 'She isn't, but I kind of like it without her. I get to be more of myself and Lanie is so like me. And you remember Rick right?'

'From primary school?' Johanna questioned remembering Kate's 11th birthday party and a wildly, amusing young boy Katie had declared as her 'bestest' friend.

'Yeah! Well he is in my class this year which is great because we kind of stopped talking for a while and now it's like nothing ever happened. Like we had always been close for so long you know?' Johanna turned and hid her smile from her daughter. It sounded as though her little Katie might have a crush.

Dinner was amazing as usual. Jim Beckett had come home in a foul mood but that quickly changed as he heard all about his daughter's day.

It was bout 10pm when Kate headed off to bed when her phone buzzed on her bedside table. Turning of the lights and putting on a disc of FRIENDS on her TV she jumped into her bed and reached for her phone. She was surprised when she had 2 messages.

Opening them one, of them was from Lanie and read

_Hey Kate! Had a great first day. See you tomorrow x_

Kate sent of a quick replying wishing her a good night and that she will see her the next day. The other one was from Rick.

_Hello Katie! I'm glad to have you in my class again after like 2 years of not talking. I missed you. By the way you looked beautiful today. Sweet dreams jelly bean ;) _

Kate had become aware of the butterflies in her belly. No she could not like Rick again. It has been 1 day! Look what happened last time, she thought to herself. They had been at their year 7 camp and she told Maddy that she had a crush on Rick. The next day she walked around to the back of the dorm looking for Maddy when she found her kissing Rick. Maddy had said that he kissed her and that was when they stopped talking. Kate was heartbroken. Even if was only a year 7 crush.

She re-read the text over a few times before replying

_You know I hate it when you call me jelly bean! I missed you too. Good night._

Not bothering to wait for a reply Kate set down her phone, put her alarm on and turned the TV on timer. Rolling over she shut her eyes and had a dreamless sleep.

The next couple of weeks went pretty much the same. Lanie and Kate were becoming fast best friends. Maddy had moved onto another group of friends in year 10 and Kate decided that this time she was not going to follow. She enjoys Lanies company more than she did with Maddy so at recess and lunch Lanie and Kate would sit in the middle of the grassed area in their quad and would just talk until the bell would ring. Their teacher Miss White was like the teacher everyone dreams of. She never sent out homework, and she liked to have fun. She was never cross and that made all the students respect her more.

Rick and Javier came up to the front to sit next to Kate and Lanie. Rick obviously choosing the seat closest to Kate. They would text each other from the minute they got home until the late night. Javi and Lanie got on exceptionally well and Rick and Kate both joked about how they were going to get together in the future.

Lanie had invited Kate over to a sleepover at her house. They agreed that they would walk to Kate's and then get picked up from there at 4pm. Saying goodbye to their friends they began their walk.

'So how do you and Rick know each other exactly?' Lanie asked knowing that there was obviously a history of friend ship but wanting all the gossip.

'We went to primary school together. His mother is a single parent and didn't want her son growing up in the city when she wasn't going to be there all the time since she is an actress, so they moved out here when I was in year 3. He was the new kid and everyone picked on him.'

'Why did they all pick on him? He seems like he could hold his own?'

'Not back then. He was so scared and I remember watching him get bullied every recess and lunch, so naturally being the pig headed little girl I was I stepped in, kicked hiss bully in the crutch and he offered me his biscuits'

'Oh how cute. What a true love story!' Lanie squealed clapping her hands together. 'So why did you guys stop talking? If you were such close friends?' she asked.

Kate told her the story about year 7 camp. Kate felt awful for bad mouthing Maddy but she felt like she could trust Lanie.

Arriving at Kate's house they walked in and heard Lanie gasp. 'Kate, are your parents rich or something?'

'Something like that' she laughed. The Beckett's were pretty wealthy. Kate was provided with anything she needed and much more. But she was always grateful for what she had.

Soon enough Lanie's father picked them up and took them back to their house. Her house was pretty small but she had a huge pool out the back. Lanie's parents were happily married with 3 kids. Lanie was the middle child, she had an older brother who was 18 called Ameer and a younger brother the age of 7 called Faisal.

They enjoyed Chicken and mash potato for dinner then decided to go for a swim. The pool was heated so they didn't have to worry about getting to cold. Turns out Lanie's little brother had fallen in love with Kate as soon as she walked in. He was so attached to her, Lanie grunted every time he disturbed them while Kate just laughed. After getting out the pool, having separate showers and getting into pajamas they jumped onto Lanie's double bed with popcorn, lollies and cans of cool drink. Lanie's phone beeped.

'Who is messaging you Miss Parish?' she questioned Lanie knowing exactly who it was.

'Who do you think!' Lanie laughed. 'Javi wants to know what we are doing next weekend.'

'both of us?" Lanie nodded.

'Got anything planned Kate?'

'Not that I can think of?'

Lanie replied and got a reply instantly. 'Javi and Rick want to know if we want to go to the movies Saturday night?'

Agreeing to go, they planned everything and said their goodnights to the boys. Lanie and Kate stayed up for a few more hours occupying themselves from movie marathons to painting their nails to giving each other make over's.

The rest of the weekend carried on quickly as Kate had some chores she needed to do and Lanie was out visiting her grandparents.

Rick and Kate barely texted as they were both so busy, but Sunday night Rick decided to give Kate a call.

Kate answered her phone immediately seeing the caller ID pop up. 'Hello?'

'Kate hi!'

'Hello Rick'

'Um, I was just ringing to say that I'm glad you agreed to come out Saturday night'

Kate chuckled to herself hearing how nervous Rick was. 'Well did you really think I would say no?'

'I was really hoping you wouldn't. Even wished upon a star. Maybe the fairytales are all true!'

'Well in that case I will be waiting for my prince charming to sweep me off my feet'

She could hear Ricks laugh in the background, 'Oh Kate you're no damsel in distress you don't need a prince. What you need is a partner in crime! And I know the perfect guy for you'

'Really? Well is he good looking?' Kate asked, going along with the act Rick was playing.

'Some people say ruggedly handsome'

'Well then tell this guy that I'm not getting any younger'

'Katie, Katie. He's just waiting for you to be ready for him'

Sighing, Kate knew exactly what Rick was getting at. She wasn't ready for a relationship. God, she doesn't ever trust people well.

Ricks voice startled her; she was in such deep thought. 'He just hopes he doesn't have to wait long'

She didn't know what to say? Does she lie and make a promise that she will be ready soon or tell the truth that she doesn't know when she will be ready. She goes for in between those two options.

'I hope he doesn't have to either'

She could literally hear the disappointment with her answer in his voice. 'Well, anyways I'm looking forward to our date, I mean, um, outing with Lanie and Javier on Saturday'

Kate caught his slip up but decided to dismiss it and pretend she didn't hear it.

'Yes, I am too'

'Until tomorrow?'

'Can't you just say night Rick?'

'Until tomorrow sounds more hopeful.' And with that he hung up.

Smiling at herself, Kate settled into bed. Hearing a knock on her door she turned to see her father opening the door. 'Just wanted to say goodnight Katie' he said walking over to the bed.

'Daddy' Jim practically shuddered in fear. Kate only ever called him daddy if she was hurt or really sad and he hated to see his girl so upset.

'What's up bug?' he took his spot sitting down on her bed near her hip.

'How do you learn to trust people who you know won't ever hurt you intentionally?'

Jim thought about how to reply for a minute. He didn't know if she was talking about boy trouble or friend trouble. He was hoping friend trouble because he did not want Katie to have a boyfriend. He was too protective of her, always has been and always will be.

'Well, it's not about learning how to trust its getting proof that that certain person will never hurt you. Everyone is always going to get hurt. It's the way it is. Trusting people is not giving them the ability to break you its trusting them not too. It's okay to be afraid Katie, but don't let that stop you from adventure.'

Kate understood what her dad was saying but if she was honest, she still didn't want to trust Rick and give him the ability to wreck her.

Jim saw Kate's nod and leant down to kiss her forehead. 'You'll understand some day bug'. He got up and left, closing her bedroom door on the way. Leaving Kate there wondering what her future will hold. Will Rick give up on her if she can't trust him? Will he wait for her?

_Great, _she thought_, I'm not going to be getting any sleep thinking about this._

**This is my first fanfic so please be kind:)**

**Let me know what you guys think, I'm new at this. Thank you! **


End file.
